


Let's try

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Blake and Gwen take a chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, I'm a bit of masochist so I started a new story thanks to the idea of BitchLikeHomegirl This story started very different how it finished, it started as a smut and turn into something completely different. I don't know what happened but anyway, here it is.   
> Hope you like it!   
> I might do a series of this but I'm not sure.  
> Enjoy!

I was sitting on the ground, holding Gwen in my arms, rocking us both as I kept kissing her face, cheek, and neck, anything that I could reach. Her tears and silent sobs were killing me and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. The tears were coming down her face and I felt unsure, hurt and stupid at the same time, I didn’t notice the signs.  And I started to remember the last month.

**_*One Month Earlier*_ **

I’m not sure what has been going on lately but for about a couple of months now Gwen has been acting all weird, I mean very different from herself, I would even dare to say she’s acting a little bit crazy, she has been having mood swings and she’s over sexualized yet she would sleep like a rock and would feel very tired all day, she was eating more and she has eaten more than a few steaks, stopped drinking alcohol and was even cutting down the exercise.

She told me since we started dating almost a year and a half ago and repeated it when we got engaged, that she was crazy-sensible and that I needed to be understandable and I thought she was just exaggerating. Yes, she cries a lot, but happy tears not mean and controlling ones, she doesn't get mad out of the nowhere, she doesn’t get drunk and trashes things, I mean, for me, that’s crazy and I had that for over a decade. Gwen’s isn’t like that, but lately, she has changed a little, nothing serious but it was starting to worry me.

_-Gwen, honey, calm down-_ She was kissing me while I tried to stop her. She had texted me a “ _Come home, I miss u_ ” text around 12 and as I was done at The Voice set I went straight to her, to be received by a blond beauty, wearing only a pair of white shorts and a black hoodie that opened in the middle. 

_\- I want you, cowboy, now-_

_-It’s one pm on a Wednesday-_

_-So? They boys are at school, we are all alone and I want you… I want you to show me your ways_ -She said and she bit my earlobe making me squirm as she took my hair on his fists and pulled me to her from the front door that I just got in, to sit me on the couch and then sitting on my lap. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I started to get lost, it was hot every time she did that. She nibbled, bit and licked my lower lip and started to grind herself onto me.

I reacted, my body jumped at the feel of her warm and wet core on me and I laughed onto the kiss, I flipped her back to the couch and I kept grinding our bodies together. Her hands moved to the front of my jeans and I felt her opening them quickly as a hand sneaked in surrounded my hardening dick. She bit my neck and with a husky voice said “ _Take off your shirt_ ”. I didn’t hesitate, I took it off quickly and she moved, now I was under her and her mouth started to travel down my torso until she got into the tip of my dick, which she kissed a licked all the way to the base.

I was shivering, it felt amazing, her lips kissing my length and her teeth giving me that edge of ecstasy that I just love and she does too, she took me in her mouth and went as deep as she could without gagging and the heat surrounding my dick was almost the dead of me. I almost couldn’t breathe and all I wanted was more.

Her mouth left my dick, hard, wet and painful as she slid her shorts away and I helped her with her underwear, I was reaching out to her, I loved eating her out, it was amazing seen her thrashing and losing herself but she moved to faster and she sat me down and then jumped on my lap in a quick motion and started to insert herself down to me, quickly.

- _Fuck, Gwen_ \- She was wet and hot and fuck, I couldn’t breathe. I took her mouth in me. We had been fucking for over a year; it’s important to say that before we settled in this relationship before we started dating and started to use labels, we fucked like rabbits before our divorces even came out. When we decided to date-date, we stop having sex for almost four months to then started doing it again.

Now? She was moving up and down on my dick, moving with such a force, I didn’t know she had and it was taking me to the edge too soon. Her hot center was burning me and every time she moved I could feel her hard clit moving against my dick and if I moved to, I could make her clit collide directly to my tip. I kept moving and I felt myself getting so close I moved my hand to her clit and started to rub it furiously making her squirm and scream. We moved for a few minutes and then she came with a loud scream and I followed her while I grunted, emptying myself into her, our breaths, trembles, and hearts in perfect sync.

We were sitting on the couch, completely exhausted and relaxed, in need of a shower. I kissed her neck and her cheek, she had been acting a bit frenetic lately and I had asked her about but not only she didn’t respond, she changed the subject, so I guess she doesn’t want to talk about it, which is fine, I’ll just wait for her to come clean, but now I’m happy.

_-Let’s take a shower-_

_-Not, yet... let’s just stay here, don’t move-_

_-Really?-_ I asked confused. – _How about a bath?-_

_-In a while, just don’t move-_

_-Ok…-_ I kissed her neck and felt myself doze off a little bit. I got up a half an hour later by her phone ringing, I heard her mumbling and I moved a little to see who was it, it was Todd.

_-Honey, it’s Todd. Do I pick up?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_“Hello?”_

_“Blake! Dude, how’s going. Haven’t talked to you in a while”_ He said laughing, we speak almost every day for about an hour and I have been going out with him, Adam, Pharrell, and Carson, at least twice a month since I started dating Gwen. _“So, I’m on my way to get the kids… you want me to bring anything?”_

_“Let me ask Gwen”_

_-Hon, Todd asks me if you want him to bring something? He’s on his way for the boys…-_

_-Beans and Ice cream…and dry fruits… pasta-_

_-We need to buy groceries then?-_

_-Mmmmmm-_ She replied, agreeing with me

_“Cookies and ice cream”_

_“You two need to go grocery shopping, for real”_

_“Swear. See you bud”_

_-Why did you want all of that?-_

_-New diet-_

_-New diet? Common…-_

_-Really, I’m gonna try to eat more…-_

_-Realy? Awesome… Let’s take a hot bath-_

_-No. A shower is better-_

_-Why? I might fall sleep-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah….-_ She was weird again, the Gwen Stefani I know would never say no to a hot bath. I took us upstairs; we took a shower, got ready and put lunch together.

Since that day we have had some sensational sex so far, I mean, in the shower every morning we would fuck ourselves silly, between her hands on the wall, the water dripping down our bodies sometimes with soap or shampoo on us, her tight grip on my cock, her whimpers that echoed in the bathroom and the heat she wakes on me, were always almost too much to bear. If it wasn’t the shower it could be on the stairs like it happened that night

I had been making dinner, I was almost beginning when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my middle and a small, petite body pressed to me. 

_-I’m making dinner-_

_-I see… What’s that?-_

_-You have been eating a lot of fish, so I’m doing some with a salad and a pasta-_

_-Yummy. Is it almost ready?-_

_-I just started-_

_-Good-_

_-Good?-_

_-Yeah,…we have time-_

- _Time for what?-_ And I felt a hand cover the front of my pajamas pants with her hand and holding my dick in a tight grip, pajamas I hadn’t changed since we took a shower earlier that day.

_-Gwen…-_

_-What?-_ She started to move the hand and I was feeling myself grow in her grip, gasping a little when her hand sneaks into my bottoms and briefs, grasping me with her cold and soft hands. I dropped the knife and I turned around, taking her mouth in my mouth and sneaking my tongue inside of her. She was now working my dick tighter and I couldn’t help but tug her hair back with her out still on the tip of my dick and look straight at her eyes while gasping for air and praying to whoever was listening to not cum early. I moved her quickly and stand her up.

My hands moved to her pajamas shorts and took them off, sliding them down her legs with her panties. She had been very sexually active almost getting us in trouble this morning while she sucked me off in the bathroom and we were interrupted by Zuma asking where his red shoes were, and even though hearing an eight-year-old screaming was a turn-off, she went on and then ride us off the cliff minutes later.

Now I was taking a stand, I was getting her good so she could let me rest a little. I love sex but having sex two times a day, for three days in a row was a little tiring, I must say, so I was going for all.

I walked us to the stairs and laid her there, I kissed her and when for the hunt for the stuff I was looking for in our room, something I found and I went downstairs quickly, catching her laying there like a virgin ready to be sacrificed, naked, with her legs wide open. I kneeled down and started to kiss her again, deep and soft, caressing  her legs over and over while my mouth travel from her ankles to her core, brushing, licking and nibbling her soft skin. I got to her core and I started to kiss her lips, licking them and pulling them with my teeth.

_-I feel naughty_ \- I said

_-You do?-_ She gasped as I licked her clit

_-Yeah… Do you?-_

_-Maybe, with the right ideas and the right guy, anything can happen_ \- At her answer. I smiled and took the item I went for in our room. A vibrator/dildo Chelsea Handler bought her after telling her she was getting a divorce over a year and a half ago. I have never seen her using it but the package was open and I could picture her using it alone at night when I’m not there with her.

I took it in my hand and brushed her core with it, making her notice it and her breath came in hard pumps and high whimpers. I inserted inside of her once as I turned it on and her body shook.

- _Fuck_!-  She screams and I started to pump it inside of her.

_-Show me how you use it. Show me-_

Without a hitch her hand went in, grabbing the end of it and moving it inside and out of her, watching her doing that got me so horny, my dick was twitching and hurting. I could only stare at her graceful hands holding the pink four-inch vibrator.

_-I want you…-_

_-You will, just… let me see, for a bit-_

She kept inserting it faster and faster and the air was caught in her throat, arching and moaning loudly, she grabbed my hair and pulled it back. It didn’t last long, she just moved, took the vibrator out and attacked me, so I was on the ground over the thick carpet and she was grabbing my dick pumping it a few times to then straddle me and inserting me inside of her. Immediately she started to move up and down until I was so close and so hard, it hurt, I could see stars forming on my brain and presenting itself to my eyeballs. I was grabbing her hips, helping her move and I was gasping, praying for air to come in my lungs because I had no control over my breathing, after only a few minutes we both came screaming loudly, grunting and whimpering, and because Gwen didn’t want to move, we stayed on the floor for about half an hour, me still inside of her.

And things have been like that for two whole weeks. And, not that I wasn’t enjoying it but, damn, I was tired. Gwen was insatiable and I was a man almost in his forties, Gwen might be six years older but shit, I have seen her climb platforms, dancing for hours, jumping up and down the stage and I would feel tired just by looking at her, so having sex two and three times a day was a bit much for this country boy.  I ended up doing this I don’t feel proud of, and things I never thought I would do, like I did a Monday.

_-Hey, honey-_

_-Hey, baby-_ I just came back from the set of The Voice and I could see the heat in her eyes, again. So, I did what cowards and frigid do.

_-Oh, hon, my head is killing me, I think one of my migraines is starting_ \- Lies, I just wanted to sleep.

_-Oh, really? You want your medicine?-_

_-No, no. I’ll lay back, I feel awful_ \- God, I couldn’t believe I was doing this

_-Really? Oh, baby_ \- She kissed me lightly on the lips and took my hand dragging me to the bedroom where I changed clothes and went to bed early. But, I fucked it up the next day, I forgot about that damn fake migraine and I woke up early, after a good night sleep in a long time, and got up quickly, made breakfast and it wasn’t until Gwen came in the Kitchen with a smile on her face and made the comment of “ _So, happy you’re feeling well_ ” is that I remembered the fakeness of my headache and my plan went to hell.

 

The reason Gwen was acting weird was a mystery and she wasn’t telling me, which annoyed me, a lot, especially because she was not only saying that nothing was wrong but she was acting like it was normal, which it wasn’t. I didn’t understand what the problem was but things got a little out of hand this morning.

It was an early Friday and I had tapings for The Voice, I got up earlier, took a shower, trimmed my beard, put some cologne, tried to contain my hair as much as I could and was ready when the door opened, it was Gwen.

- _Hey, honey_ \- I said and kissed her quick

_-Why are you up so early?-_

_-I need to be earlier… Adam sent me a text late last night saying that he needed bro time, apparently he’s driving Behati nuts and she’s about to kill him, so we are having breakfast and dinner together-_

_-Why is she doing that?-_

_-Overprotection over Rose-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, apparently he’s getting on her nerves and she asked him to take a night out with the boys, and because I’m the tamed one now, boys time is me and him in his trailer talking and maybe a few beers, probably Carson too…-_

_-Oh, ok-_ She sounded disappointed

_-What is it?-_

_-Nothing…-_ She answered stubbornly

_-Honey? What is it?-_ I asked again

_-Blake…nothing-_

_-Gwen…-_ I said with an edge to my voice

_-Blake…-_ She answered with that edge

_-Gwen-_

_-Nothing is happening-_

_-Something is up and it has for a while. You’re worrying me-_

_-Nothing is up-_

_-Gwen-_ I raised my voice this time.

_-Jesus! Blake… nothing is happening-_ She actually scream and I thank God the boys weren’t home.

_-You are acting different-_

_-How?-_

_-Well… you’re not doing what you always do, you changed your diet, hair, even nail polish. You have been hornier than ever and I don’t get it… I’m not complaining is just if you are gonna change just tell me, so I can stop worrying about you-_

_-I’m fine...nothing is changing-_ She left the bathroom and I followed her to the room

_-Yes, it is. I want you to talk to me-_

_-Nothing to talk about-_ She moved to the bathroom again.

_-Yes, there is-_

_-No, there is not-_

_-Gwen, for fucks sakes. Don’t close the door-_ She closed the bathroom door and locked the door _-Gwen-_ I said softly _-Honey, Gwen. I’m worried-_ I knocked

_-Go to work-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Go to work-_

_-I don’t want to leave fighting-_

_-We are not fighting. Go-_ I knew I shouldn’t leave but I didn’t know what to do, not at all.  I had to go to The Voice, I was supposed to be there all day and afternoon long.

_-Gwen, please-_

_-Blake…just go. We’ll talk when you come back-_

_-Fine. Just, think-_

I went to The Voice and Adam hadn’t arrived yet so I hid there for a nap, I was awaken by a kick in the foot, Adam.

_-Dude. Why aren’t you eating? I brought you something-_

_-Oh, thanks. I’m tired-_

_-Really? Why?-_

_-It’s nothing… I’m complaining too much-_

_-What is it?-_

_-Its Gwen…-_

_-What is it?-_

_-She’s…. it’s awkward-_

_-Blake… we’re bros-_

_-She wants to have sex all the time… and I’m tired-_

_-What?-_

_-Yes…it’s like two and three times a day, I’m not sleeping well and I feel tired-_

He burst into laughter, his body bent and he was wiping tears out of his eyes, he would stop and then looked at me and start over.

_-I can’t believe this…-_

_-I’m tired. It’s just like…she’s acting different, she’s changing a lot of things, the way she eats, the way she acts, the sex is just something dumb. I don’t know-_

_-Maybe we are both too sensible… maybe we are acting both weird. I thought B was going to kill me in my sleep, I swear-_

_-That bad?-_

_-Yeah… Maybe we need a night for us, no women, no babies, no kids, nothing…just us drinking, eating and having a good time-_

_-Probably-_ And that’s what we did, I spent the whole day with Adam, laughing and making fun of each other, jumping around the set, even did a little racing in the golf cars, it was a spare time, just us, bros, having fun. Before I knew it, it was late and we were having dinner.

_-What are you gonna do when you get home?-_ I asked while we finished the burgers we bought.

_-I’m going to talk to Behati, apologize…she’s going through a lot too, hormones, a crying baby, breastfeeding, no sleeping and her agency has been calling to see when is she coming back-_

_-Already? Damn… me too. I’ll talk to Gwen-_

_-Let’s go… let’s beg for forgiveness and mercy_ \- I laughed and headed to the car, turn it on and went straight home. I got there around eight pm and when I came in, I knew there was something wrong.

_-Hone? Gwen?-_

I couldn’t find her downstairs so I went upstairs and headed to our room, the light was on and the bathroom door was slightly open. I heard sobs coming through and I ran there, finding her crying, naked on the floor.

- _Gwen_ \- I came to her and kneeled in front of her, looking for any signs of harm and couldn’t find it. _–Baby, what is it?-_

She kept crying and she started to shake her head. I sat right next to her and tried to hug her but she didn’t let me do it so I forced her into my arms and I was now trying to hush and sooth her heartbreaking sobs.

_-What happened? Are you hurt? They boys? Your parents? Someone?-_

She kept shaking her head and I kept wondering what happened, I hugged her tight and my gaze got to the floor where a pair of her panties were, I needed to look over twice but there was blood in them, she got her period. I did quick math and yes, it was her time of the months, but was it all?

- _Honey? What happened?-_ I have lived over a year and a half of periods with Gwen, she was a trooper. The only day she complained was the first one, but she took a couple of pills and I took my time snuggling her and spoiling her when those times came, but this time was different.

_-Baby, talk to me. I’m scared-_ I whispered and I heard her mumbling something that I couldn’t figure out. – _What? Breath, tell me and I’ll make it better_ \- her sobs were murdering my soul. I only have seen her like this when Gavin got half of the custody of the boys, she was heartbroken, also when I didn’t get nominated to the CMA and she felt guilty, but now? I don’t know what happened.

_-I’m not…-_ She started but then stopped to let out a heart-wrenching sob.

_-What? You’re not what-_ I asked frantically.

_-I’m not pregnant-_

_-What? You thought… what?-_

_\--I thought I was pregnant-_

_-Ok… Why?-_

_-I hadn’t got my period in two months_ \- Now, I did the right math and it was true. She didn’t… we didn’t stopped having sex, at all and she hadn’t complained about that.

_-Honey…-_

_-I got my period… I was so happy about a baby, I want it so bad-_ I hugged her tight, as she started to sob again, but this time I didn’t sooth her, she needed this, she needed me because I knew in her position I would have been as bad if not worse and I would need her.

_-I love you…-_

_-I love you too-_

_-That’s why you were acting differently?-_   She nodded. – _As someone who never had kids before, I didn’t know-_

_-I wanted this for us, for both of us… I know you want kids-_

_-Honey, I never thought I would have kids, none of my exes wanted kids and you have the most wonderful three boys here with you-_

**_*Back at the beginning*_ **

We have been sitting on the floor of the bathroom for about an hour, she was now calm and I was hugging her as tight as I could against my chest. I got us up and I put her in the tub, I turned it on as I got naked and got in with her, I held her close as I took the cloth and rubbed all her beautiful body with it. My mind kept spinning and my heart hurting, knowing how much she wanted a baby.

_-I could see a girl-_ She whispered, lost in her mind.

_-What is it baby?-_

_-I could see us with a baby girl, blonde curls and your eyes, maybe your dimples and all… giggling with you and following the boys around the ranch, trying to do what they do-_ I could hear the pain in her voice and it was crushing my soul, her words made me realized that I wanted the same, I wanted a baby girl who I had to protect, who I would teach to shoot behind Gwen’s back, for whom I would fight for and pretend to keep all boys away until she was in her thirties.  Someone exactly like Gwen, her shyness and generosity, my sense of humor but delicate as her momma, I wanted that too and the fact that Gwen thought she had it and then realized it was never there, was crushing me, making my heart bleed in pain.

_-We can try-_

_-Blake… I’m too old to get pregnant, I’m forty-seven. I’m sorry; it’s my fault that you won’t accomplish your dreams-_

_-Baby, you are my dream. You and your boys are my dream-_

_-Blake…-_

_-The fact that Apollo called me pops the other day, the fact that Zuma woke me up because he couldn’t sleep instead of waking you up, the fact that Kingston told me she liked this girl named Amanda … I might not be their father and they won’t have my last name, but I love them as my own and I think, they will love me like a dad in a future. That will never change, it doesn’t matter if we have a baby, it doesn’t matter if we don’t or if we have a dog and we pretend is our baby. We are a family, we are getting married soon and we will be together for a hell of a long time and I’ll see the boys turn into men, I will be at Apollo’s first ride to school, I’ll help him to learn how to ride a bike, a car. I will listen to the boys complaining about girls and I will give them advice about how to get a beautiful one. We’ll be awake on their first dates but we’ll play it cool and denied everything, we’ll tease them without mercy and embarrass them in public. I’ll buy them beer as long as I’m there and they won’t do it themselves or do something stupid and you’ll pretend you don’t know about it-_ I kissed her neck _– We are a family, today and tomorrow. I love you all-_

She turned her head, her puffy eyes and red nose were right there and I kissed her lightly. - _Let’s_ _get you dress_ \- We finished the bath, she put her pajamas and got ready for bed, did whatever women do when they are in their period. She was wearing my BS onesie that looked huge on her and slipped into bed with me, she snuggled to my side and kissed my peck. I took deep breath and I was hugging her tight to me.

_-We could adopt or try for a surrogate-_

_-If you want to… I’m here. I’ll always be here-_ I said into the darkness of the night, with a bright future ahead.


End file.
